


Hanging On A Moment

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Jim and Oswald haven't had the smoothest of relationships since their first meeting, so to speak. In fact, it was quite the opposite. So why does Jim get butterflies in his stomach at even the mention of the other man?





	Hanging On A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had while listening to Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory". Gobblepot 
> 
> Enjoy!

There ain’t no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby!  
Tonight, yeah baby!  
And I got a reason that you’re who should take me home tonight

 

“Jim, where exactly is your head tonight? I said our shift ended ten minutes ago! We’re supposed to go for drinks tonight,” Harvey Bullock was currently trying to rush Jim through the last bit of the paperwork, even resorting to a bit of whining. He knew Jim hated it when he did that, but he kept on doing it anyway.

“Harv, just let me finish this. I’m on the last of the paperwork. This means we can, hopefully, enjoy the weekend and not have to come back to any of it Monday,” Jim explained. He clicked his pen deliberately, knowing Harvey would get the hint. They had worked together long enough, after all. Jim was already on edge enough, and Harvey could tell. He knew when to keep from yanking Jim’s chain even more. Not that that usually stopped him, but he figured just this once he would give it a rest.

“Fine then, Boy scout, do your homework. Wanna just meet me over there?” Harvey suggested. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and slung it over his arm. 

“That’s fine. I’ll only be about twenty minutes. Thirty, at max.” Jim murmured, still writing. 

“Jim!” Harvey scolded.

“Alright, twenty five. Okay?” Jim tried to reason with his partner. Harvey sighed but nodded all the same. 

“Fine. I’m counting, just so you know. I swear to God, if you aren’t there in that amount of time, I will come back and drag your ass outta here,” Harvey huffed. He placed his signature hat on top of his head and nodded to Jim. “See ya in a bit,” 

“Duly noted. See ya,” Jim chuckled and continued writing up the latest report. He was just waiting on Ed to bring his copy of the forensic analysis to keep on file with it and then he was ready to go. Boy, was he READY TO GO. This week had been a long one, to say the least. Three homicides, four foot chases, a bank robbery gone wrong, and a mugging or two to deal with. Not even counting the domestic disputes that he and Harvey came across while out and about. He knew Harvey was just as exhausted as he was, hence the whining. He only did that when their work week had been particularly hard. Jim had been fidgeting all day, kept glancing at the clock, drank copious amounts of coffee, and was itching to just get the hell out of there. He loved being a Detective, even in this city with all of its god forsaken corruption, and its seedy underbelly. But, sometimes, it got to be too much. Lee, and all of her loveliness and kindness, just didn’t understand why this city got to him the way it did sometimes. She didn’t understand why he sometimes had to disappear for days at a time in his own apartment to clear his head. Sometimes, though, it made him sick to his stomach with guilt. He knew she didn’t deserve to be just left in the dark like that, but he couldn’t help it. He ended up calling it quits, so she could find someone to make her happy; she deserved that. Jim knew he wasn’t a saint. He drank too much at times, overslept his alarm, beat on one too many suspects, crossed the line between the light and dark side so many times, he lost count. Rather than put someone else through that, he would rather be alone. One night stands and awkward mornings were better than putting another through the hell that reigned through his mind. Not that he had the opportunity to do even that recently. 

Ed came up to him and handed him the last report wordlessly. For Ed, that was unusual. He usually greeted Jim with a riddle, considering Jim was one of the only people in the precinct that not only humored him, Jim actually answered them correctly. Jim raised an eyebrow. 

“You ok, Ed?” Jim asked, concerned. 

“Just fine. Long week,” Ed replied, tone clipped and short. Jim took note of the dark circles under his eyes, and frowned a little. Sometimes, Ed just pushed himself too hard, sometimes working on a case longer than he and Harvey even did. He could count on two hands the number of times he would find Ed asleep at his desk in the mornings, and would have to shake him awake.

“I hear ya.” Jim couldn’t believe he was doing this, and he knew Harvey would make him get a cat scan in the morning if told him, but there it was. “Hey, if you ever want to join me and Harvey for drinks one night, don’t hesitate to tag along, ok?” Jim offered with a smile. 

Ed positively beamed, lighting up his entire face. “I shall consider your offer, Detective. Thank you,” 

“We’ve been working together for over a year now, Ed. Should start calling me Jim, yeah?” Jim joked, giving the taller man a light shove as he stood up to leave. 

“Jim, then. Thank you,” Ed replied, shoving his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. He nodded to Jim, and made his way back down to the Forensics lab to gather his stuff. Jim was relieved at being finished for the day, and went back to his own desk.

“I’m out,” Jim called to Alvarez. 

“Have a good weekend, Gordon,” Alvarez replied, working on his own reports at his desk. Jim nodded back to him and slung his own jacket over his arm, noticing his hands shaking. 

“Fuck,” Jim cursed and shivered, making his way out of the precinct. He needed a drink…or four. He needed to have a night of laughs and joking around with Harvey, and absolutely no work talk at all for at least 48 straight hours. He flagged down a taxi, and while it took only about ten minutes to get there, it felt like hours. The smell of stale cigarette smoke and old socks of the back of the cab filled his nostrils and he felt nauseous. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and waited in agony for the car to go faster. He should have just have said screw it all and left with Harvey, he thought bitterly. 

When Jim arrived, he scanned the bar for Harvey. Luckily, he didn’t have to look very far. “Bout time, Jimbo! You’re behind!” Harvey called from his seat on the bar, waving Jim over. Jim smiled and sighed in relief. Harvey, being the wonderful partner and friend he is, already had ordered him a whiskey straight and had it waiting for him. 

“Not a moment too soon,” Jim took off his coat, and hung it on the back of the bar stool. Before he had even sat down, he downed half of his drink in one go. 

“Atta boy!” Harvey joked, and slapped his partner on the back. 

“By the way, you said I’m behind. I’m always behind when we drink,” Jim teased and clapping him on the back, finally sitting down beside Harvey, making the latter mock scowl at him. While some of the tension in his body was already starting to ebb away, that feeling of wanting to crawl out of his skin was not. He pulled at his shirt collar and tie, loosening them a bit. He felt hot under the collar, so to speak, and he only had had one drink. Besides, he had been thinking of a certain SOMEONE that Harvey just had to mention earlier that day…and the day before that; And the day before THAT. All because Harvey thought he would help close the case faster. Yeah, he probably could have but Jim out and out said hell no. Considering the last few interactions between him and said person, Jim knew his attempts at asking a favor would end up being a moot point.

“What is up with you tonight?” Harvey, being ever present of mind to being to read people, even while intoxicated, of course noticed Jim’s discomfort. 

“Ah, I don’t know. Just feel…” Jim made a gesture kind of like a shudder, but he hoped he got his point across. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a double whiskey. Harvey raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. Jim normally tried to ease into his state of drunkenness, not go head on like Harvey did. 

“So, um…how long has it been since you and Lee called it quits?” Harvey asked. Jim almost choked on the drink he was taking, but swallowed quickly and felt the burn all the way to his stomach. 

“About three months, why?” Jim asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

“Just wondering if that’s how long since you’ve been laid, too. That can cause this creepy crawling feeling you got goin’ on.” Harvey commented, taking a drink. 

“Fuck, Harvey! You can’t just say shit like that!” Jim exclaimed, feeling the heat rise up his neck and into his face. He looked around to see if anyone else heard what he had said.

“What? Just worried about you, brother,” Harvey commented. He knew the signs of sexual frustration and it was written plainly all over his partner’s face. He knew that look well since it was usually all over his own, unless he had plans with the Duchess. 

“I am just fine,” Jim knew he was lying through his teeth. He knew that that’s exactly what it was, but he didn’t want to give Harvey the satisfaction of being right. Not yet, anyway. 

“Yeah, ok. Well, we’re in the place for a pick of any kind.” Harvey winked, slyly. He threw back the rest of his own drink, while Jim nursed his own. He didn’t want to get drunk enough to take anyone home, and regret it in the morning. He had been without the warmth of another in his bed for so long, he didn’t like to think about it. God, even in his head he sounded pathetic. 

“I’m good, thanks,” was all he said. He wasn’t a hit it and quit it kinda guy, as much as it sometimes pained him to not be. He had done it before, and he had hated it. 

 

-0-

 

As the night progressed, Harvey and Jim talked about a bunch of different things; joked around and all around had a great time. He was laughing so loud, he didn’t notice a group of men come in the bar. One being very recognizable…if Jim HAD noticed, he would have excused himself from Harvey, promising to make it up to him later. Currently, they were debating on if Ed had ‘finally got down and dirty with the librarian looking sweetie’ (Harvey’s descriptions left something to be desired, Jim thought), that Ed had a crush on.

“Yeah, she did not sleep with him, Harvey. Ed likes her, but she won’t give him the time of day. Apparently, she goes for the asshole types, like Dougherty.” Jim made a face at that. He couldn’t stand that asshat, and he had heard rumors that he treated his girlfriends like rag dolls. If he and Kristen were an item, Jim would make sure he didn’t lay a finger on her. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I bet he’s still a virgin, our little Eddie.” Harvey was slurring a bit, and laughing at his own quip. Jim only had one more full whiskey, to Harvey’s four…doubles. He knew he would have to be the responsible one to get Harvey home safely, so he nursed his drink as slowly as he could.

“Hey now. Be nice, Harv. You don’t know that, and it’s not right to gossip,” Jim scolded, jokingly. He grinned in Harvey’s direction, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Oh, shit! Is that Penguin?!” Harvey exclaimed, a tad too loudly because a few people at the bar turned to look at them. Jim almost spat out his drink, and swallowed quickly. Must have gone down too fast, because he started coughing so much that Harvey had to pound him on the back a few times. He furrowed his brows and turned to look in the direction Harvey was pointing. He raised his eyebrows at what he was currently seeing. Oswald Cobblepot at the right hand of Don Maroni…again. He was sipping what looked like wine, very slowly, with a strained look on his face. Maroni was with an entourage, of course; not like he wasn’t ever without other people. Maroni was probably so dense, he couldn’t even tell when someone hated his very being, or he simply didn’t care. But Jim, ever the Detective, and being one of the only people able to read Cobblepot’s facial tells, the man was downright furious. Looked like he would be just as happy sitting there with all of those men’s throats being slashed open, blood pouring over the table in a river. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Jim told Harvey, and quickly turned to face Harvey. But, his partner had entertained conversation with a pretty blonde that had been sitting next to him. Harvey had the attention span of a squirrel when he was drunk, and Jim rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. Well, looked like he wouldn’t have to get Harvey to bed after all…Jim concentrated on his own drink, swishing the amber liquid in the glass, watching it go back and forth. The table that Cobblepot and Maroni’s men were sitting were to the left side of him, and he could see Penguin in his line of vision in the mirror behind the bar where he was seated. He didn’t exactly know why he kept looking, but the last time he saw Cobblepot this close to Maroni, he had his life (and Jim’s) hanging in the balance. He noticed the waiter came and took orders from the loud, rambunctious men and was shaking like a leaf the whole time. All except for Oswald, who (other than livid) looked calm as can be.

Loud laughter erupted from the table, the loudest being omitted by Maroni and Jim rolled his eyes. He could hear Cobblepot’s fake laughter from where he was sitting as well, and Jim snorted at that. He knew that fake laugh anywhere.

“Jiiiiimmmm, Brenda here wants to show me her place,” Harvey practically sang to him, and winked lewdly. Jim tore his gaze away from Cobblepot’s table to look at his partner. He laughed and shook his head at him. “She has a friend, too if ya know…” Harvey waggled his eyebrows and Jim shook his head. 

“I’m good. You have fun, Harv. See you later,” Jim shooed him away, knowing Harvey would be just fine. “Call me in the morning,”

“Suit yourself!” Harvey saluted him and left the bar with ‘Brenda’. At least one of them was having some fun that night, and Jim knew Harvey deserved it, with as hard as he worked. Jim finished with his drink, and decided he would head home, watch some mind numbing TV and pass out on the couch. Would keep his mind off of how empty his bed and heart was at the current moment.

He paid the tab for his and Harvey’s drinks (only fair since Harvey paid the last time), and headed out the door. When he went past the table with Maroni and his men, he noticed Cobblepot was missing. He was just there a second ago, wasn’t he? Jim thought. He decided to put it out of his mind, for the moment. Since when did he care about where Oswald was? Wait…Oswald? The man was on first name basis in Jim’s head now. Fuck, he must be drunk... He left the bar, and almost ran into someone smoking right outside of the door. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there…” Fuck…Jim thought, voice catching in his throat when he saw who it was.

“Detective,” Oswald clipped, flicking the ashes off of his cigarette, and then took another drag. Jim, all the while, absolutely DID NOT look at Oswald’s lips wrapped around the end of it while he did so. Oswald looked just as livid as he did inside, but a little bit calmer. 

“Didn’t know you smoked,” Jim commented. Why was he even talking to him? He had made such dismissal of Oswald in the past, on the basis of them not being able to be friends. 

“I only do when the need arises,” Another flick. “I don’t at home. Mother does not approve at all.” Oswald snuck a quick glance to Jim. 

“The need has arisen, then?” Jim stuck his hands in his pockets, giving them something to do. 

Oswald looked behind them, to make sure no one was on the verge of coming out, and sighed. He lowered his voice. “If you had to spend the evening with seven gorillas, you’d be smoking too. Probably something stronger than this,” Oswald motioned toward the cigarette. 

Jim snorted with laughter in spite of himself. “I bet. Why are you here, anyway?” 

“Are you asking as a Detective?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, I’m just asking,” Jim replied, with a shrug. 

Oswald sighed. “Don Maroni insisted. Yourself?” he asked, out of politeness more than anything, Jim assumed. 

“Harvey and I wanted to unwind a bit after the week. Harvey left with some woman, of course,” Jim shook his head fondly at the thought of his friend.

“How nice.” Oswald sighed for what he felt like was the hundredth time, and scratched his forehead. “Jim, I…” 

“You want to get out of here? I know you’re more than uncomfortable. Maybe a little bit annoyed?” Jim didn’t know what he was saying, but he knew that he wanted to get Oswald out of there. He didn’t like the thought of the man uncomfortable in any way, for what reason he couldn’t fathom at the moment. Whiskey must be going to his head, he would chalk it up to that if he decided he regretted this. 

“I can’t just leave!” Oswald exclaimed in exasperation. 

“You are a grown ass man. Of course you can,” Oswald looked at him with a look that said, ‘Really?’ “What?” 

“What am I gonna say? An old friend wants to catch up, see you later, Don?” Oswald laughed cynically, and Jim raised his eyebrow. “You’re serious?” 

“As a heart attack,” Jim smiled at him. 

“I swear to God, Jim…” Oswald shook his head, and took another drag. “Alright, give me a moment.” He said, blowing the smoke out of his mouth. He threw the cigarette into the street, and pressed his hand into Jim’s forearm as he walked past. He headed back inside, and Jim missed the warmth of the smaller man’s hand. Jesus Christ…what was he doing??? Jim waited for a few minutes, straining to hear any objections or anything of the sort from Maroni or his men. Oswald suddenly came out and grabbed Jim by the arm and led him away from the bar, making him yelp. 

“Let’s go,” Oswald muttered through gritted teeth. Jim only let himself be led, he didn’t know where. “I already texted my driver for the evening, and he’s meeting me at the end of the block.” 

“What did you tell him? Maroni,” Jim was honestly curious. He matched Oswald’s strides, making sure not to go too fast for him.

“That I was meeting with an old friend that I hadn’t seen quite a long time. He was skeptical at first, but acquiesced eventually.” Oswald smiled a little in Jim’s direction. 

“You told the truth,” Jim nodded, in surprise. 

“Not exactly. We aren’t friends, remember?” Oswald reminded Jim bitterly, and immediately Jim felt terrible. Jim saw a sleek black Lincoln, Oswald motioned for him to climb in the back. Oswald followed him and shut the door behind him, blowing on his hands to get some warmth back into them. In his rush to get back out to Jim, he had forgotten to put his gloves on. “So, where are we going?” 

“My place? It’s warm, and it’s where I was heading anyway,” Jim suggested, trying to warm up his own hands. 

“I’ve never seen your apartment,” Oswald said, having to hide his surprise. The invitation was in itself a surprise, and it kept getting more and more bizarre. “Look, Jim. I don’t…” 

“I’m sorry.” Jim turned and looked at Oswald in the eyes. Damn…how blue were his fucking eyes? Jim thought. 

“Pardon?” Oswald was sure he misheard. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim repeated. “I’m sorry for being such an ass. You’ve done nothing but help me, and I’ve been a complete dick,” He folded his hands in his lap. He gave the driver his address and the driver nodded back to him. 

“Well, I cannot say it’s okay, because it’s not. But, thank you and I accept your apology.” Oswald smiled and Jim couldn’t help but smile back. Oswald was a sucker when it came to this man, and he knew he was screwed from the moment he saw Jim come out of the bar.

“I don’t have much as in terms of food, but I do have stuff to drink, and a TV. If you really are hungry though, there is a Chinese place open til 2 am I could order from. I was just going to pass out on the couch,” Jim figured he was already in this deep, so why not be honest? 

“Don’t you have a bed?” Oswald inquired, noticing they were almost to Jim’s apartment. Foot in mouth now, he scolded himself, internally cringing. 

“Yeah, but…I usually don’t sleep in it,” Jim answered, voice a little shaky. Maybe this was too honest…

“Oh,” Oswald couldn’t answer more than that. 

“Home,” Jim commented, looking out the window. He got out first, with Oswald climbing out after him. Maybe a little too quickly, Jim mused, because Oswald stumbled out, and Jim had to rush to catch him. He had him caught by the arms, and Oswald looked up at Jim, and let out a tiny breath.

“Whoa, there,” Jim said, quirking a smile. “You alright?” 

“Just my leg.” Oswald gritted out. It was paining him, as it usually did when it was unbearably cold. Of course it had to give him trouble in front of Jim Gordon, of all people. He could have kicked himself for looking so clumsy. 

“Can you make it to the elevator? It’s right inside,” Jim told him. “You know what? Just to be safe, here. Lean on me,” Jim took Oswald’s arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders. 

Ever so helpful, Oswald thought. Even though Oswald relished the fact that he was so close to Jim, he didn’t want to burden him. “No, really. I’ll be fine, I assure you,” He gripped his cane tighter, as he waved it to show Jim he would be okay.

“I insist,” Jim persisted. He held on tightly to Oswald’s arm, refusing to let go. He didn’t want Oswald to hurt himself further, just because Jim had this insane idea that they spend some ‘friendly’ time together. Alone. In his apartment. Ok, he really didn’t want to go there right now; not with Oswald so close.

“If you insist,” Oswald let Jim lead him inside, savoring every moment of contact. Ever since he had literally almost ran into Jim (or Jim had almost run into him) at the bar, his heart was beating wildly. He knew he had had a thing for Jim since they first met. Ever since he had first laid eyes on him, he knew this white knight was the saving grace of this seedy city. Or, he certainly tried to be. He knew Jim was the light in the darkness, and he would be damned if he let anyone snuff it out. Jim was just so…pure. He was so good, that it didn’t make sense for someone like Oswald to have feelings for him in the first place. Oswald had always pushed them back into the farthest pit of his mind, only letting them out when he was alone, in the dark, with only his hand and imagination for comfort. They got into the elevator, when a red haired woman with a dog got in in front of them. 

“Hello, Detective,” she batted her eyelashes at him, and wore a shirt so low cut, Oswald thought her breasts were going to pop out of it. Did anyone in this city have any dignity left? He thought.

“Miss Frost,” Jim greeted. Not now…Jim thought. This woman was known as the ‘slut’ (Harvey’s words, not Jim’s) of the building and had hit on Jim every time they met in this stupid elevator. Oswald rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. He only put up with her because of the ball of fur in her arms. Oswald had always had a soft spot for animals.

“Late night, then?” she asked, while her jack Russell terrier tried to jump on Jim from her arms. “No, Scrappy!” she hissed at the dog, while he struggled, panting excitedly.  
Jim reached out, smiling at him and gave the dog a light pat on the head, which quieted him down some. “Yeah, just…” Jim glanced at Oswald and almost laughed at what he saw. Oswald had that annoyed look back on his face, and it was directed at the redhead in front of them. “Just hanging out with a friend,” Jim felt Oswald tense beside him, and wondered why.

“How…how nice,” She muttered, but she sounded as if it was anything but. Oswald glared at her so hard, that her eyes widened for a moment. Jim knew that glare could be intimidating; he had it directed at him more than a few times.

“Yes it is.” Jim smiled tightly. He looked at the buttons indicating his floor, which was the sixth, and sighed happily that they had made it. “Well, you have a great night,” he said, and practically dragged Oswald out of the elevator and into his apartment. He slammed the door and locked it tightly. He even looked out of the peephole on his door to make sure that woman didn’t follow him. Oswald thought this was highly amusing.

“What are you doing?” Oswald asked, chuckling while watching him. 

“Most odious woman alive, I swear to god.” Jim muttered, taking off his coat. “Making sure she wasn’t trying to break in,” he only was half joking. With that woman, it had gotten to the point where his laundry, mainly his underwear, had gone missing. He knew it was her. He reached his arm out for Oswald’s coat, who promptly handed his over, and hung it up on the hook next to his. “Here, sit down,” Jim told him, pointing to the couch. “You want something to drink?” He asked, setting his keys and wallet in a bowl by the door.

“Water is fine,” Oswald sat down, relieved to take the pressure off his leg. He had been running around all day for Maroni, and then back to Falcone to report, and then when Maroni insisted on him coming out to celebrate one of his goons’ birthdays, he could have cried with exhaustion. He was still exhausted, but he could never say no to Jim’s invitation. Especially since it was bound to never repeat itself. Oswald would take whatever he could get, when he could get it. 

Jim strode toward the kitchen, loosening his tie on the way. He sighed with the relief of being home, but at the same time he was anxious and nervous. Anxious because Oswald was in his living room, and he hadn’t had any company here since he moved in, except for Harvey. Nervous because OSWALD WAS IN HIS LIVING ROOM. He grabbed the bottled water he kept in the fridge and poured some into a glass for Oswald, and some whiskey for himself. Something to settle his nerves, so he didn’t accidentally say something completely idiotic, as per usual when he got like this. Harvey constantly teased him about him putting his foot in his mouth. 

“Here you go,” Jim handed the water to his guest, and sat on the recliner to his right of the couch. 

“Thank you,” Oswald responded and sipped the water gratefully.

“You okay?” Jim asked. 

“Just busy day, is all. I’m sure you know how that goes,” 

“Oh yeah. This week was nasty,” Jim relaxed in his seat, leaning his head back. 

“Anything you need help with?” Oswald offered. Business, yes, that was a safe way to go, Oswald thought.

“No, no. Actually, they were pretty much cut and dry. Surprisingly enough,” Jim chuckled. He didn’t want to let Oswald onto the fact that he could have called him, he felt too guilty to do so. Plus, he knew Oswald liked helping him out, and would be hurt he didn’t ask in the first place. Jim sighed inwardly. He was overthinking this…

“Good, good.” Oswald didn’t like this small talk. He was never very good at it when it came to Jim, or anyone for that matter, and it made him uncomfortable. He squirmed a bit in his seat, and of course Jim noticed how unsettled he was. 

“Ok, now I know something is wrong. You never squirm like that,” Jim rose an eyebrow. 

“What is going on here?” Oswald figured he would cut to the chase. He was tired and beginning to feel frustrated at the fact that he felt like he was missing something. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why am I here? Why did you invite me here? You act like we’re friends! Something you clearly said we weren’t, on multiple occasions.” He never let his calm and cool mask slip, but when it came to Jim Fucking Gordon, all bets were off. This man had broken through all of Oswald’s barriers, including his one rule: to never show emotions.

“Calm down, there is no ulterior motive here,” Jim tried, but Oswald shook his head. 

“Just tell me what you want and then I’ll leave. You don’t need to pretend like this, just to stay in my good favor,” Oswald scoffed, annoyed. 

“Oswald…” 

“Just tell me what you want Jim, for God’s sake!” Oswald was practically shouting, but he didn’t care. He was exhausted, emotionally spent and more than physically weak at the moment. He felt vulnerable in front of this man who had filled his dreams on more than one occasion and he didn’t like it. 

“I just wanted to talk to you. I don’t know why. I think mostly it’s because maybe if things have been different when we met…” Jim began, but Oswald interrupted. 

“Like, if you weren’t meant to shoot me in the head? Or, if I wasn’t beating some dead beat in an alley with a steel bat?” Oswald deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…I think we would have been friends. Or something,” God, Jim was really botching this up. He ran a hand over his face, and heaved a frustrating sigh. He just wanted to get to know Oswald better. Past the fancy suits, past the fancy speaking and the act he put on for everyone. Past the fake smiles and politeness…past the rising gangster that he knew Oswald was. Jim wasn’t an idiot…he knew what Oswald was capable of and what he had done. Didn’t change what Jim was feeling at the moment, nor did it change how he had felt about him for some time now. He tried to ignore it, but Oswald and his ice blue gaze was there to stay in Jim’s Gordon’s life forever. 

“Or something?” Oswald asked, lost for words. Jim…wanted to be his friend? He was so confused, and it was making his head spin. 

“Yeah,” Jim muttered. He thought he was imagining things, but he heard a tiny intake of breath from Oswald. Did he really think Jim found him repulsive or something? Quite the opposite… “Surprised?” 

“Well…yes, to say the least. I mean, you practically threw me through the brick when I suggested it the last time,” Oswald was trying to make some sense into what Jim was saying. He had always thought Jim hated him, or at the very least, only tolerated him because he helped him with information. This was a whole new side to Jim, and quite frankly, he didn’t know what to make of it.

“I was afraid. Afraid of what being friends with you might mean. I was an idiot,” Jim admitted, with a shake of his head. Oswald could do nothing but gape at him in surprise.  
A few beats of silence passed between them, Oswald being at a loss for words. He couldn’t have imagined this is how the night was going to go when he accepted Jim’s invitation. 

“Why did you look at her like that?” Jim asked suddenly, running his finger around the rim of his glass. 

Oswald’s head was spinning. “W-what? Look at who like what?” 

“The woman on the elevator.” Jim stood up and sat his drink down on the coffee table in front of them and sat down next to Oswald. Oswald sucked in a breath being in this close proximity. 

“I d-didn’t—“ 

“You looked like you wanted to smack her,” Jim teased, grinning at him. Oswald was usually so composed, and Jim was delighted at being one of the only people to see Oswald like this. Even for a few moments…

Oswald sighed in annoyance. “She…she just threw herself at you! I mean, vain party! Table for one! She practically threw her breasts in your face, for God’s sake!”

“You were jealous,” Jim was testing the waters now, but he was in too deep already. He scooted closer to Oswald so he could read his facial features better.

“I assure you I was not--!” 

“Jealous,” Jim sang out, teasing him and tapping his nose right on the tip. He would chalk his behavior up to the whiskey running through him, if this all got slammed back in his face.

Oswald squeaked at being tapped on the nose, and scowled at Jim. “Nothing to be jealous of there, I can assure you. I would not throw myself at a man like that, like some common floozy! I have some dignity!” Oswald clamped his mouth shut and covered it with one hand. His eyes were wide as he looked at Jim. Jim only grinned, and that grin looked downright predatory. 

“Oh, is that so?” Jim asked, scooting even closer. If he thought his body felt on fire before, than this was practically the surface of the damn sun. Although, he felt a little better the closer he moved to Oswald.

“Of course.” Oswald said, after lowering his hand. His mind was racing. Okay, he thought. Jim, you wanted to play this game…remember that later. Oswald smirked and raised his head to look directly at Jim. “I would play it safe, you know…at first,” Oswald had used this tactic before on men and women alike. He knew he had a very powerful gaze, and was told by Fish Mooney herself it was one of the first things that caught her fancy with him. 

Jim sucked in a breath at Oswald’s gaze. It was very intense, completely different than the doe eyed look he had just a few seconds ago. Shit…he thought, as Jim lost himself in it. What was he getting himself into? “You would play it cool?” 

“Cool…yes,” Oswald drawled out. He dropped his voice an octave lower, and it had the desired effect. He knew that because Jim gulped and fidgeted a little in his seat. Oswald scooted even closer to Jim, like the other had been doing before, but now their thighs were touching. “Very, very cool,” 

“That works?” Jim asked, eyes landing on Oswald’s very full, pink lips and let them linger there. Jim felt like his brain had stopped working and it was just repeating Oswald’s name. 

“It has been successful on occasion,” Oswald didn’t miss the way Jim had been focused on his lips for far longer than was deemed appropriate in normal conversation. He let his index finger run across Jim’s thigh that was touching his own, electricity passing through his fingertip and up his arm. He almost shuddered at the feeling but held back.  
Jim sighed when Oswald lightly grazed his finger across his leg. He thought about Oswald ‘playing it cool’ and doing these things with someone else and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. “What about when the playing it cool thing has passed? What—what then?” he asked. 

Oswald’s grin was positively sinful. He figured if this was the chance he had not only dreamed about but had hoped for that he would ever have with Jim Gordon, than this was it. Better to know now, right? At the very least, he had some effect on Jim, with the way the other man’s breathing had gotten a bit erratic. He leaned in so he could whisper in Jim’s ear. “Then…I pounce,” Jim shuddered at the feeling of Oswald’s breath hot on his ear.

What happened next was so fast that it made both men’s heads spin. Jim growled and grabbed Oswald by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him in close. He let his lips linger on Oswald’s for a moment before trying to devour the smaller man’s mouth. Oswald almost moaned at the contact, only sighing for the time being. He gripped the back of Jim’s neck, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Jim moaned into the kiss. Fuck, how could a kiss…just a kiss make his whole body feel like it was a livewire? He had never felt like this with anyone else. He had kissed more than his fair share of women, some men…and none of them compared to this. Oswald tasted so sweet, he never could have imagined. Oswald gasped when Jim moved his hands to his face, and held him there, while attacking his mouth. Jim wanted him…Jim Gordon wanted him! He could have danced with the happiness, his leg be damned and all, but he would watch Gotham burn to the ground before he would be pulled away from Jim in this moment. 

Oswald wanted Jim in every way that he could get, no matter if this is as far as Jim was willing to take this. He let Jim take the lead, and Jim was more than happy to oblige. Jim only pulled back when he felt like his lungs were burning for air, and even then he was breathing heavily and began attacking Oswald’s neck. He smelled of a crisp cologne, that was wearing off but still present, a hint of cigarette smoke and the citrus smell of his shampoo. It was heavenly. Jim couldn’t have imagined that Oswald would smell that good to him. He sucked a bruise under his collar, inhaling more of his scent, and making the other man mewl in response. He began pressing Oswald onto his back when he heard him cry out in pain, which was NOT what he intended at all. He jolted back in surprise. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Jim sounded so worried, it made Oswald feel guilty. 

“No, no! It’s just my stupid leg,” Oswald gritted out, rubbing at the offending appendage. He was so angry at himself he could have spit fire. 

Jim sighed and smiled in relief that he hadn’t hurt him, and he nodded in response. He knew how to make Oswald more comfortable. “Here. Let me?” 

Oswald was confused, but at this point, he figured, what the hell? “Um, okay,” He shucked off his outer suit jacket, revealing a dark purple vest and crisp white shirt, complete with cuff links that sparkled in the light of Jim’s apartment. Jim licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to ruffle him up. This wasn’t the first time he thought of doing that to Oswald, but this was the first time he would actually be able to do it.

“Lie back,” Oswald did as instructed, looking up at Jim, eyes shining. Jim smiled and leaned down to press a small kiss to Oswald’s lips. He was very gentle with Oswald’s pained leg and he wrapped it slowly around his back, settling in between Oswald’s legs. Oswald’s mouth was open and smiling as Jim grinned down at him. “Better?” 

“Dear God, yes,” Oswald groaned out, and grabbed Jim by the back of the neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He was overcome with emotion that Jim would be so gentle with him. He was not used to gentle at all. Jim was startled a bit, but loved every second of it. Jim concentrated on Oswald’s mouth, licking and mapping out his way with his tongue, making the smaller man moan in response. Oswald’s hips bucked up into Jim of their own accord. Jim groaned and broke away, just to go down to Oswald’s neck again. Oswald raked a hand through Jim’s hair, loving the soft feel of it under his fingers. 

“Ah…Jim,” Oswald’s voice sounded wrecked. “Feels good,” Oswald could barely form a coherent sentence, with his brain feeling like mush and a constant litany of nothing but Jimjimjimjimjim…

“You taste good,” Jim murmured against Oswald’s skin, and to make his point, he licked a long stripe up his neck. Oswald shivered at the feeling, and pulled Jim up for another kiss. Jim couldn’t believe this was happening, and maybe something in the back of his brain was screaming at him to stop, but when Oswald bit his bottom lip, that particular part shut up immediately. Jim moaned at the feeling and ran his hands up and down Oswald’s sides, wishing there wasn’t a layer of clothing between them. Oswald arched into Jim’s roaming hands, loving the feel of them on him. Jim only pulled away (much to Oswald’s displeasure) to pull off his own shirt, leaving just his white tank top underneath on, and reached to undo Oswald’s buttons on his shirt, and vest. 

“This ok?” Jim asked, before going forward.

“No one has ever undressed me before,” Oswald murmured, looking at Jim’s fingertips on the buttons. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Jim teased, giving Oswald’s neck another kiss. 

“I mean…I’ve never let them. I’ve never trusted anyone enough,” Oswald looked at Jim in the eyes, and Jim saw the unspoken plea there. I trust you…don’t hurt me. Jim smiled softly, and placed his hands on either side of his face. 

“Come here,” he whispered, and kissed Oswald deeply, trying to convey everything he felt into the kiss. I won’t hurt you. Please…trust me. He knew, ever since that day on the docks when he spared Oswald’s life, they would be intertwined forever. Not only that, he knew that he could never bring himself to hurt the man beneath him. When Jim finally pulled away, and rested his forehead on Oswald’s, he felt Oswald nod against him. Jim kept as close to Oswald as possible and slowly unbuttoned his vest, then his shirt, down to the last button. He slid the shirt and vest that were both probably more expensive than his entire wardrobe, off of his shoulders and tossed them on the floor. Oswald, in normal circumstances, would have been appalled at his clothes being strewn about, but with Jim above him, being so close and wanting, he couldn’t really give a flying rat’s ass. 

Jim took in Oswald’s smaller form, and raked his eyes over pale skin, that seem to be glowing. He looked other worldly, but not in a bad way; quite the contrary, actually. “You’re beautiful,” Jim whispered, running his hands over Oswald’s shoulders and down his chest. He never thought a man as ‘beautiful’ before, but it was the only word to describe him. God, he would have cringed at how corny he just sounded, but he couldn’t help it. Oswald really was beautiful. 

Oswald felt self-conscious, but seeing Jim look at him like he was enraptured, was really striking. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks, and was thankful it was at least semi dark so Jim didn’t notice. “You’re not too bad yourself, Detective,” Jim chuckled and climbed back between Oswald’s legs and captured his mouth again. He really, REALLY wanted to move this to the bedroom, but he didn’t want to make it seem like that’s the only reason Oswald was here. Oswald wasn’t just another warm body, Jim thought. He was like a fresh rain after a long drought, quenching his thirst in ways he didn’t know were possible. Jim just couldn’t stop kissing him…not that Oswald was complaining. Jim kissed down Oswald’s neck, then down to Oswald’s chest, making the other man moan loudly. Jim smiled against Oswald’s skin, pleased that he found a rather sensitive spot. Oswald grabbed Jim’s hair again, while raking his nails up and down Jim’s shoulders. 

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish…Detective,” Oswald all but growled out. His cock had definitely had begun taking an interest long before now, but now it was at full attention. Every time Jim moved between his legs, he bucked up into him, desperate for more friction. Oswald knew Jim was interested too, if the hard length he felt between his legs was any indicator. It had been awhile; longer than he cared to admit, since he had done anything like this with another person, and never with someone like Jim. His partners never took so much care to make sure Oswald was comfortable, either. Not that he ever did the same with them, either. It was always a clash of teeth, tongue, and fucking before it was over. Oswald loved this build up Jim was giving him, if that is what this was. However, he didn’t want Jim to regret this at all. Oswald knew he wasn’t going to. This night would forever live in his memory, no matter where it went after this. 

“Oh, I don’t intend to,” Jim murmured, and began sucking on one nipple, loving the feel of it harden beneath his tongue. Oswald whimpered with the feeling and gripped Jim’s hair even harder. 

“I think we should make use of your bed, yes?” Oswald hoped he wasn’t too forward, but it was too late to go back now. Jim immediately stopped the attention he was giving Oswald because he wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. God, he hoped he did. He looked at Oswald in the eyes, which were now scarcely blue, irises blown wide with lust, lips fully blown, the red and purple bruises that he had left on his neck were starting to rise to the surface. He looked fucking wrecked. Jim wanted to absolutely devour him. 

“What?” Jim asked, breathing heavily with arousal, his brain trying to catch up with the rest of his body, that all leaned towards Oswald. 

Oswald giggled a little. I hope I didn’t break him, he thought. He reached out to take hold of Jim by the biceps and ran his long fingers up and down, loving the feel of his rippling muscles underneath all that tanned skin. “I think…we should make use of your bed.” He ran a finger over Jim’s bottom lip, which Jim immediately sucked into his mouth, making Oswald moan a little. “Don’t you agree?” 

Jim let go of Oswald’s finger. He would rather something else be in his mouth at the moment. “Hell yes,” Jim agreed readily, and scooped Oswald up in his arms. He was so light, Jim felt like he weighed nothing. Oswald laughed and wrapped both of his legs around Jim’s waist. 

“Onward!” Oswald called out, holding onto the back of Jim’s neck and leaning down to kiss Jim again, having a hard time of it since Jim was chuckling. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of Jim’s mouth. Or Jim Gordon, period. 

Jim kicked off his shoes going down the hall, which was a feat considering he had his arms full of Oswald, and all the while kissing and nipping at the man’s neck. Oswald was certainly repaying in kind, kissing Jim’s lips, his ears, his face…anywhere he could reach. Jim slowly set Oswald down on the bed, began stripping out of his pants, leaving him standing only in boxer briefs. Oswald couldn’t help it; his eyes wandered up Jim’s muscled calves, thighs and then finally rested on the quite impressive bulge in those briefs. 

“Oh my…” Oswald moaned out. Oswald wasn’t ashamed at his own size, but Jim was rather impressive. Jim tried not to blush at the comment, thankful it was dark, other than the small lamp on his bedside table. 

“Now, you. Or am I all on my own here?” Jim lightly teased, but Oswald detected worry in his voice. Oswald wanted to never hear that again, so he crooked a finger to tell Jim to come closer to him. He reached up to Jim’s neck and brought his head down to his mouth. 

“Take them off me,” Oswald whispered in his ear. Jim shuddered with want at the feel of Oswald’s lips there. It had always been a sensitive spot for him, and Oswald had figured that out pretty quickly. He reached for the fastenings on Oswald’s pants and quickly got it undone, but what he found…he let out a long exhale at the sight.

Oswald was not wearing anything underneath…Jim’s brain short circuited. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jim growled out, divesting Oswald of his pants fully, revealing long, pale legs that he itched to run his hands over. 

“I usually don’t wear anything underneath. Too…cumbersome,” Oswald said it offhand, like he was talking about the weather forecast. Jim knew it then; Oswald fucking Cobblepot was going to be the death of him. Jim tore off his tank top, throwing it to the side, along with his underwear and tackled Oswald back to the bed. Oswald yelped and caught Jim in his arms, wrapping both of his legs around Jim’s waist. Both men groaned at the contact of skin on skin. Jim felt like he couldn’t get enough of Oswald and they really hadn’t done anything yet, other than heavily making out. 

“Jim--,” Oswald moaned, bucking his hips up into him. 

“What do you want? Tell me…please,” Jim pleaded, kissing all over his face, neck, chest…anywhere he could taste more of that lovely skin. 

“I—I don’t know…I just…I need—I need you. More of you…“ Oswald could barely think, and just gripped Jim even harder by the shoulders, and bucking his hips up into Jim’s.

“I got you,” Jim kissed Oswald’s lips one more time, before heading lower. Down his chest, nips and bites leaving marks all over him. Oswald was fucking HIS, and he wanted to show it. Oswald loved this possessive side of the detective. He was glad to bare any mark given by him.

Jim finally reached his destination, settling his head and the top of his body between Oswald’s legs. Oswald’s cock was mostly like the rest of him; slim, but enough girth to it to be impressive, and long and pale, except for the pink head, already leaking precome. He reached out his tongue and gave an experimental lick. Jim hadn’t done this in a long time, but he knew what he was doing. “Mmm,” he moaned at the taste, and Oswald moaned loudly at the feeling. His eyes fluttered shut with it, but he quickly reopened them. He would be damned if he missed the sight of Jim Gordon between his legs, and leaned up on his elbows to watch. 

He wasn’t disappointed. “Oh Jim…look at you,” he moaned at the sight. Jim smirked and licked around the head of Oswald’s cock very gently at first, then quickly engulfed Oswald in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Oswald screamed. He couldn’t help it; this was the most exhilarating feeling in the world to him.

Jim bobbed his head up and down, stopping from time to time, licking and swirling his tongue around the head of Oswald’s dick. Oswald’s hand snaked into Jim’s hair, slightly tugging. He hadn’t said anything, but he absolutely loved his hair being pulled. He moaned at the feeling, sending a jolt of pleasure to his cock. 

“You like that, Jim?” Oswald growled out, and pulled a little harder on Jim’s hair. Thank God he had let it grow out, Oswald thought. Jim moaned around his cock again, sending vibrations through it that felt exquisite. “God, you have no idea what you look like,” 

Jim stopped for just a second. “Tell me,” and went back tasting Oswald. Jim hadn’t let Barbara or Lee talk dirty to him, and he was terrible at it, but for some reason, he really, REALLY wanted to hear Oswald tell him. Oswald was usually so composed and proper…he wanted to hear filthy things spill from that mouth. 

“Fuck…” Oswald swore, tightening his grip on Jim’s hair. Jim Gordon was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. Here he was, trying to stave off the heat pooling in his belly already and Jim took him down even deeper, swallowing his cock in his throat and Oswald’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Oh my God...” did the man have no gag reflex? “You’re so good at this. Made for between my legs, weren’t you, Jim?” Jim whimpered around Oswald, hips bucking into the mattress, trying desperately to get some friction to his neglected cock. “Mmm, yes. Just for me.” Jim sucked even harder, hallowing out his cheeks and speeding up. 

Oswald had an idea. Maybe it was a bit risky, but at this point, he had nothing to lose. “I’ve imagined this, you know…oh, god—all the time, Jim.” He told him. Oswald wasn’t lying, either. He had many fantasies that included Jim right in the position he was in, and some others too. “You on your knees in front of me,” Fuck, thought Jim, and hallowed his cheeks and sucked harder, making Oswald whimper. But, Oswald was on a mission. He wanted to see Jim Gordon completely lose it, even if he wasn’t the one whose brain was being sucked out of his cock at the moment. Oswald was usually so proper, he never even swore. But, in the sack…well, that was a different story. “I’ve wanted to drop to my knees for you for a long time. Fuck—you probably taste so fucking good, Jim. So. Fucking. Good—“

Jim couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled off Oswald’s cock with a loud pop, and surged up to kiss Oswald deeply. Oswald tasted himself on Jim’s tongue and raked his nails up and down Jim’s back. Jim hissed at the feeling, knowing there would be marks there tomorrow. Like he really gave a shit at the moment, anyway…

“You have a filthy mouth, you know,” Jim growled, biting at Oswald’s pale neck where there wasn’t already a mark.

“You love it,” Oswald moaned out. 

“Damn right I do,” Jim reached between them and gave Oswald’s cock a long tug with his hand, making Oswald shiver with anticipation. 

“I wasn’t lying you know…I have wanted you for a long, looong time,” Oswald murmured in Jim’s ear, making Jim make a whimpering noise. For good measure, Oswald ran his tongue over the shell of Jim’s ear.

“Os,” Jim moaned out, due to the fact their cocks were brushing alongside one another, creating a lovely friction. 

“Fuck me, Jim,” Jim’s eyes widened for a moment, then returned to their previous state. Oswald grabbed his shoulders hard and pulled him in even closer with his heels digging into Jim’s thighs. 

“Are you sure?” Jim needed to make sure. He didn’t want Oswald to regret this, now or ever. 

“God, yes, Jim! Do you have any idea how long I have wanted this? I mean, do you really?” Oswald exclaimed, reaching up to grab the back of Jim’s neck and kissing him deeply. Jim moaned into it and bit Oswald’s bottom lip. 

“Yeah—yeah, okay,” was all Jim could say, and he pulled away from Oswald. He reached over into his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. They were going to need it. He hadn’t done this in a long time; not with a man, anyway. He was rather nervous, but tried to hide it. He was searching for a condom, and came up empty handed. He remembered he hadn’t had to buy any since he and Lee split. 

“Fuck,” Jim cursed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t have anything,” 

“Check my wallet,” Oswald groaned out, stroking himself in anticipation. Jim scrambled over the bed to check, and sure enough, came back with a foiled packet and grinned. 

“No problem at all,” Jim grinned, and leaned down to kiss Oswald again. He only drew back to pop open the lid on the lube and squeeze some onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it, and wriggled back down to settle between Oswald’s legs. 

“If you want to stop, just say so, okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” Jim murmured, rubbing the pad of his index finger over the rim of Oswald’s entrance. 

Oswald’s heart clenched at how caring Jim was. “I will, I promise. Just…please,” he shivered at the feel of Jim’s finger, lightly probing. He knew it would burn at first, but would quickly turn into pleasure. He had no doubt Jim would take care of him, in the best way possible. Honestly, he needed Jim to be inside him and very soon or else he felt like he would literally explode. 

Jim went slowly at first, inserting one finger to the first knuckle, lightly stretching Oswald, so he could add the second finger. Oswald hissed at the feeling, concentrating on relaxing and reminding himself that this was Jim and he wasn’t like the others; Jim wouldn’t hurt him. Jim began pumping Oswald’s cock again, that had started to soften a little, up and down, making Oswald forget the pain almost entirely. 

“Ahh,” Oswald moaned out. When Jim had the entire first finger fully in, he withdrew to add a second finger. This didn’t burn nearly as much, and felt rather good. Jim scissored his fingers open to stretch him, all the while searching for something. He knew that he would make Oswald see stars, only if he crooked his fingers a bit that way—

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Oswald cried out, as his head slammed back to the bed. Jim smiled…there we go, he thought, stroking Oswald’s prostate over and over. Oswald was literally holding back tears at how good this felt, and all too soon, he could feel the heat growing in his belly. Jim drank in the sight of Oswald writhing above him, and his cock leaking precome with reverence. This was a sight he would never, ever forget. 

“Now, Jim. Fuck me, now,” Oswald demanded, and who was Jim to deny him such a request? Jim slowly pulled his fingers out of Oswald, and climbed above him. Jim squirted more lube onto his hand, and made sure he was slick enough, and added more to Oswald’s entrance. 

“You ready?” Jim asked, leaning down and kissing Oswald deeply.

“I’ve been ready for this, Jim Gordon,” Oswald sighed, and licked his lips, in anticipation. He started to turn over, but Jim stopped him. He looked back at Jim, confused. “What—“

“I want to see you. I want to look into your eyes as you come,” Jim ran his hands down Oswald’s chest, and looked directly into his eyes. Oswald sucked in a breath. He had never been in this position before, and it was quite…intimate. 

“O-ok,” Oswald agreed. Jim slipped a pillow underneath Oswald’s hips, and then lifted his legs over his own shoulders. Once he had rolled the condom on, he lined his cock up with Oswald’s entrance, and rubbed against the flesh of his ass, and moaned at the feeling. “Do not tease me!” 

Jim smirked and slowly began entering Oswald. He groaned loudly at the feeling. He thought he had never felt anything so tight in his entire life, and said so. “You’re so…tight, oh my God,” He had to restrain himself from thrusting in full force. When he was fully seated in Oswald, he remained still so he could give the other man time to adjust to his size. He had been so focused on Oswald’s pleasure, he hadn’t thought of how it would feel to finally be inside him.

Oswald on his part felt full…and complete. For the first time in his life, he felt completely safe, under Jim and in his arms. “Move, Jim. I want to feel you,” 

“God,” Jim whimpered, and began thrusting in a steady rhythm. Both men scrabbled to touch, taste and hold any part of the other they could. Jim turned his head and mouth at the inside of Oswald’s calf, while Oswald gripped his shoulders hard, repeating Jim’s name. 

“You feel so good, Jim. Jim—Fuck!” Jim hit the sweet spot inside Oswald, making him scream and writhe beneath him. “Wanted this—for so long—so long,” 

Jim had changed the angle with just a little adjustment of Oswald’s leg and a snap of his hips. He groaned at the new friction the position created on his cock, and picked up the pace. “Ahhh…God, Oswald…you feel so fucking good,” 

“Harder, Jim,” Oswald moaned out. He wanted Jim to fucking wreck him. He wanted to feel Jim with him for days on end, hurting when he walked and sat down. He wanted to feel Jim from his head down to his fucking toes. Jim easily complied, and leaned down to Oswald with their chests almost touching. Jim began fucking Oswald with reckless abandon, pounding into him like Gotham was crumbling around them, and he would never have this chance to feel this amazing ever again. Oswald scratched at Jim’s back and bit at his neck, holding onto him for dear life, never wanting him to let go; never wanting Jim to stop. He felt the rising heat of his orgasm, like a wave threatening to crash over both of them. 

“Jim---I’m…I’m…” Oswald couldn’t even get it out, he was in complete ecstasy. 

“Look at me,” Jim pleaded. He was close too and seeing Oswald completely let go he knew would send him over the edge. He was feeling the familiar tight coil of heat in his lower abdomen and was trying to stave it off. He wanted Oswald to come first, so he could see the man fall apart. 

Oswald panted faster and louder as he felt pin prickles all over his skin, and opened his eyes completely to look Jim in the eye. The lust, want…and desire pooled in those hazel eyes is what did it. He screamed Jim’s name as he came, untouched, whiting out until spurts of come covered both Oswald’s belly and Jim’s. Oswald’s orgasm made him tighten around Jim, and he came only a few seconds behind, crying out for Oswald, and thrusting into him, riding it out. He knew he had never come so hard in his life, and he felt dizzy from it. In the best way. Both men were breathing heavily, and Jim lay across Oswald, not wanting to move yet. Oswald was running his fingers through Jim’s hair, that was now soaked with sweat, pressing a kiss to the top. 

“That—was amazing,” Jim panted. He pressed a kiss to Oswald’s chest, feeling him chuckle beneath him. 

“I wholeheartedly concur,” Oswald agreed, smiling. Jim rolled his eyes playfully, and carefully slid out of Oswald. Oswald missed feeling Jim so close immediately, but Jim lay beside him, and pulled Oswald as close as possible to lay on his chest. Oswald bubbled inside with happiness. 

“I have to say, I didn’t expect my night to go this well,” Jim murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Oswald’s head. He leaned over to the nightstand grabbed some tissues to clean them off for the moment. He tossed them and the condom into the trash can beside the table and snuggled Oswald back to him. Normally, he didn’t like to talk right after sex, but he felt so at ease with Oswald that he wanted to. 

“Me neither, Jim. I am so glad you, literally, ran into me,” Oswald teased, laying his hand on Jim’s muscled chest. 

“Hey! I apologized!” Jim said, incredulous. Oswald leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jim’s lips. “Apology accepted, then?” 

“Yes. Absolutely,” Oswald knew Jim wasn’t just asking about running into him at the bar. 

“Good.” Jim got up off the bed, and turned to face Oswald. Oswald couldn’t stop staring at him. He really is an Adonis, Oswald thought. For the first time in his life, he felt like the luckiest man alive. “Now…how about a shower? I could use one. But, I might get lonely without you...,” Jim said, in a sing-song voice, and smiling. 

“We can’t have that, can we?” Oswald asked, winking at Jim. He got up off the bed slowly, and already could feel the delicious burn in his backside. He sighed with happiness, and followed Jim to the bathroom, Jim taking his hand and leading him halfway. 

While not entirely sexual, Jim had the most sensual and intimate experience in a shower that he ever had with another person in his entire life. The way Oswald’s hands felt on him was absolutely spectacular. His long fingers, rubbing every tense muscle he had (not that he had many left, considering what they had done before this), and making sure to wash every crevice he could find on Jim’s body. Jim returned the ministrations with enthusiasm, taking great care to be as gentle as he could, while making Oswald feel even more safe and protected with him, if that were even possible. Jim washed his hair, massaging his scalp, having his back pressed to his chest, making Oswald sigh in contentment. They let the hot water spray over them, as Jim kissed Oswald deeply, making Oswald’s knees buckle a little. Jim held him by his waist, making sure he kept his balance. They stood there, under the spray, until the water ran cold. Oswald shivered stepping out after Jim, and Jim wrapped him up in the fluffiest towel he could find in the linen closet. 

After they had dried off, Jim lent Oswald a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt. Jim dressed in his own boxers and a tank top and laid back down on the bed with Oswald snuggled up close to him. Jim realized with Oswald in his arms, it was the happiest he had been in a long time. He felt happy, safe and content, which wasn’t a common feat in Gotham. He did not want this to end, and he was racking his brain to figure out how they could make this work. Oswald, on the other hand, could not turn his brain off. He was so afraid that Jim would wake up tomorrow and regret everything. His plan was to slip out when Jim fell asleep, and hopefully convince the other man that they could stay friends and forget it ever happened. Oswald felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye, and tried to mask his sniffle. Of course, Jim noticed it. He tapped Oswald on the shoulder. 

“Hey…what’s wrong?” Jim sounded so sweet and caring, it made even more tears fall from Oswald’s eyes. God dammit to hell, Oswald thought. Why couldn’t he hold his bearings while around Jim? In any capacity? He rolled over to face him, from the position of Jim spooning him. 

“I—I don’t want this to end,” Oswald confessed, sniffling a little. Jim really was confused now. 

“What are you talking about?” Jim was not only confused, but worried that Oswald was going to get scared and bolt. 

“I don’t want to ever leave here. I—I am so happy when I’m with you, Jim. I don’t think you know just how much. This—this whole night has been so amazing. You are amazing, Jim. I don’t—“Oswald blabbed out, and Jim hushed him with a kiss. 

“Stop that right now,” Jim knew Oswald would do this. He just had to make his feelings known, once and for all. He had tried stamping down on them for a long time, and it was high time to break that habit. He wiped Oswald’s tears away with his thumb. “I cannot begin to tell you how much tonight meant to me. I have never been this happy; not for a long time. You are so much more than you believe you are. I don’t care about the past. I’m not a saint either, no matter what you say,” He kissed Oswald again, who was now trembling. 

“Jim—I have feelings for you. I have for a really long time now. I don’t know if we can make this work. Not with being who we are, so if you would rather go back to being friends—or even just business contacts, then that’s alright with me,” Oswald tried to put on a brave face, even though it was killing him inside. 

“No, no that’s not what I want at all,” Jim was desperately trying now. He couldn’t let Oswald leave now, just being told that he was loved. This was the first time that he felt truly wanted. He didn’t want it to end. He had an idea, but he didn’t know if Oswald would go for it. “We could leave,” 

“What?” Oswald spluttered. What did he just say?? He couldn’t have heard Jim correctly—

“We could leave. Gotham, that is. What’s holding you here?” 

“My mother—but she’s always wanted to get out of here—wait, Jim! This is absolute lunacy! We just can’t up and leave!” Oswald protested…although, spending a life away from all the shit that went on in his day to day life in this Godforsaken city, knowing he would be spending it with Jim by his side; it didn’t sound unappealing at all.

“Does she have any other family? Somewhere she can be safe for a while?” Jim asked, quickly. He knew Oswald cared deeply for his mother, and knew that he wouldn’t leave without her being safe and taken care of.

“Yes, a sister in Maine. But, Jim--” 

Jim took Oswald’s hands in his own and looked at him right in the eyes. “But--?” 

“I need to know something,” 

“What’s that?” 

“Do you have feelings for me in return?” Oswald asked, looking right at Jim. Jim could have cried at the sight of how hopeful Oswald looked, and how vulnerable. He had not just broken through Oswald’s masks that night; he ripped them completely off. 

Jim only hesitated for a moment, remembering all his other relationships that went south because those three little words had been spoken. Somehow, this felt different. It may be crazy. It may be irrational, but it was here and ready to be by his side. There was nothing holding him back. “Yes. I do, Oswald. I have for a long time now, and I am tired of running from them. I know I get in my own head, and I overthink things, but I do know this. I do not want this to end, either.” Jim accentuated his point with taking Oswald’s face in his hands and kissing him with every feeling he had for the man that lived inside his body. Oswald could have cried with happiness, if his mouth wasn’t so busy at the moment. Oswald laid back down in front of Jim, while Jim snuggled up behind him. Jim pulled Oswald close to his chest, vowing from then on to protect and love this man with his life. Oswald pressed a kiss to Jim’s hand and closed his eyes, knowing that for once he was happy and safe, in the arms of the man he loved.

Everything was so up in the air right now. Neither Jim nor Oswald knew when or how they were going to make a life somewhere other than Gotham City. All they knew at the moment was they had each other, and laying in each other’s arms, that was all that mattered.

It's hard to feel the rush 

To rush the dangerous 

But I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you 

Where we can both fall far in love 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know!


End file.
